


Chocolate and Misery

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Emma, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Baby sister Lilith, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rich Lucifer, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Michael and Lucifer have been trying to make this work, but so far this has not been going well. With Paris' ability to take everything, it has forced the two to make sacrifices...but how long till they sacrifice too much? Will their relationship survive?  AN//: Make sure you read the others! Or you will be very confused! ))





	

 

 

 

 

 

Emma sat at the table watching Michael serve everyone their dinner, Emma was not happy that Paris was still here. At head of the table with her father Lucifer. Emma’s eyes were brought to michael who finished serving the food. Lilith had food on her face, eating rather sloppily as Michael let out a loving sigh and wiped her mouth of food with his shirt. 

 

Lilith beamed at him as he pressed a soft kiss to her nose, Paris’ eyes on him as Michael poked her nose before pouring her some more milk. 

 

“We are good for now.” Paris spoke as Michael’s smile faded looking up at her. “You are excused.” Michael hesitantly nodded, passing a glance to Lucifer before walking out of the dining room. Lucifer sighed saying nothing as the door closed. “He...is a alpha correct?”

 

Paris chewed on her steak, as Lucifer nodded at her.

 

“Yes. He’s a alpha.” Lucifer spoke as the room remained silent as the girls exchanged looks.

 

“He’s unlike any alpha I know. Far too...affectionate towards the girls.” Paris said.

 

“...What are you saying?” Lucifer paused eating as Paris put her fork down.

 

“They are getting to an age where affections like that are inappropriate. Especially with Emma.” Paris spoke looking at Lucifer. “Emma is getting to an age where she will know her status.”

 

“He raised them.” Lucifer spoke coldly. “He is their father just as much as I am.” 

 

“I believe this is something we must discuss further on a later date.” Paris spoke opening her phone. “Next week, I can schedule you in the thirteenth-” Paris blinked when Lucifer forced himself out of the chair. “Where are you going?”

 

“We will not discuss anything else further. Your input is invalid.” Lucifer stated wiping his mouth as he tossed the napkin on the counter. She did not look pleased. 

 

“His behavior with the girls is inappropriate.” Paris stated coldly. “He kisses them all the time. Alone in their rooms for hours. He will not be allowed alone with them. I expect you home to tend to the matter if you will not fire him.” Paris stood herself, walking towards her room, the door slamming made Lucifer breath out a sigh.

 

The two girls looked at him as he eyed them. 

 

“No one tell Michael.” Lucifer spoke before getting up and leaving the room leaving the girls alone.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Michael panted as he rocked into Lucifer into him in the back of the limo, the only time they could be alone without suspicion. Lucifer gripped the seat as Michael  pounded him from behind. Gasping and swallowing, as Lucifer was more needy today. Making this take longer than usual which meant something was bothering Lucifer. 

 

Michael’s skin slapped against Lucifer’s ass as Lucifer whimpered feeling Michael lean forward and lick the skin of their mating mark. Lucifer looked back to watch his mate making love to him, Lucifer was shaking from all the pleasure as Michael gave a good handful of solid thrusts before Lucifer came roughly onto the seat below him. Shaking as he felt Michael bite into his neck gripping him tightly as Michael’s knot swelled inside of him. Lucifer remained submissive, letting the alpha control the situation till Michael’s teeth left his shoulder and Michael helped ease Lucifer onto the seat to rest. 

 

Lucifer held him tightly, as Michael licked the fresh mating mark. Lucifer was upset.

 

“What’s wrong?” Michael spoke as Lucifer tensed.

 

“Nothing.” Lucifer said quickly.

 

“You’re lying.” Michael kissed his neck.

 

“...” Lucifer sighed. “Paris thinks you're too affectionate with the girls.”

 

“They are my babies.” Michael spoke. “Of course I’m…She thinks it’s something perverted….doesn’t she?”

 

“...I’m scared what is going to happen.” Lucifer breathed. “I need to divorce her….Immediately...but I scared-”

 

“She’s going to try to get me arrested.” Michael breathed out, as Lucifer nodded. Michael turned his face kissing him softly. “...Then maybe I should go…”

 

“What?” Lucifer spoke upset. 

 

“I’ll leave till the divorce is finalized.” Michael said sadly. “That way it doesn’t become an issue.” Lucifer said nothing, but Michael could tell he was upset. Michael nuzzled into him holding him tightly. Lucifer nuzzled back into him. “It will only be a short while.”

 

“Where will you go?” Lucifer sniffed.

 

“...Home...with my parents I guess.” Michael spoke sadly. 

 

“They will be happy you stopped being my butler.” Lucifer sniffed trying to make a joke but his heart wasn't in it. 

 

“I’ll be your butler forever...if I get to be with you.” Michael whispered as he kissed him softly. Lucifer felt tears in his eyes as he closed them to stop from crying, but Michael smiled nuzzling into him. God Michael loved him, he nuzzled into him holding him close. “We should go back inside.”

 

“Just a bit longer.” Lucifer whispered. “Please?”

 

“Okay.” Michael held him, nuzzling into the warm. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“DON’T GO!” Lilith sobbed, as Michael gave her a tight hug. She was bawling as she held him tightly. Michael and lucifer talked to them in private so it wasn’t a surprise but they couldn’t help but cry. Especially lilith who Michael was like her parent at this point. Losing her mother at such a young age and then her father. Michael and Lucifer were the closest thing she had to parents. 

 

“I’m sorry little one.” Michael hugged her, he pulled her close as she cried. 

 

Lucifer watched from a bit aways as Paris watched with a satisfied smile, Lucifer eyed her. 

 

“I’ve done what you asked.” Lucifer spoke coldly. “Are you happy now?” Paris eyed him, touched his chin and moving it to reveal the slight showing of a mating mark on his neck….She knew.

 

“Quiet.” Paris pressed a kiss to his cheek, before walking away. 

 

Lilith cried roughly, as Lucifer moved to grab Lilith as Michael wiped his tears. 

 

“I love you, lil.” Michael choked out, as he glanced up the stairs where Emma refused to come down or say goodbye. Michael turned as he left out the door, Lilith’s screams echoed as Michael climbed into the limo, giving one glance at the house before it drove off.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Emma laid in bed, half sleep in a daze, she kept tossing and turning. Her body was hot and her whole body shook with what she felt like was fever. She panted and whimpered. It had been a week since she saw Daddy Michael. She missed him so badly. He was the one person she could talk to. 

 

Emma sat up feeling unwell, her hand went to snatch up her phone, dialing her father’s number into the phone. 

 

“Hello?” Michael’s tired voice answered. “Emma? What’s wrong?” 

 

“I...I don’t feel very good.” Emma whimpered. 

 

“Did you wake up your father?” Michael asked with concern as Emma sniffed tears sliding down her face as she shook her head.

 

“He’s not here...He’s out with Paris.” Emma cried as Michael shuffled around on the other hand. “He’s trying to get her to agree to a prenup even though its after so he’s not here.” 

 

“I’m on my way.” Michael spoke. “It’s okay baby, I’m coming.” Emma cried nodding as the line went dead.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael unlocked the front door, moving up the stairs quickly. Knocking on Emma’s door before he opened it, Emma panted with fever as he walked in. He could smell it instantly, and he sighed softly moving to his daughter. He sat next to her on the bed, petting her damp hair. 

 

“A-...Am I dying?” Emma whimpered.

 

“No sweetie.” Michael stated pulling an ice pack from his bag and placed some around her in the bed. “You are just going through a rut.” 

 

“A r...rut?” Emma panted. “I...I’m a alpha?” Emma whimpered in happiness at the feel of the ice packs, Michael petted her hair lovingly.

 

“Yes. Just like your dads.” Michael chuckled. “I knew you would take after me.” 

 

“I’m...glad I did.” Emma whimpered, as her bedroom door opened as Lilith stuck her head in. 

 

“Emma, I brought you some water.” Lilith stated holding a cup of water she kept spilling as she walked. Michael moved to help her, she paused seeing him. “DADDY!” Lilith giggled happily as she raised her arms wanting to be picked up. Michael handed Emma the water, before picking lilith up and sitting on the bed. 

 

Lilith has been making that a habit lately, calling Michael daddy. Though she still called Lucifer big brother, she called Michael daddy. Michael took that to the highest honor with her. He nuzzled into her, as Lilith nuzzled back happy for the affection. 

 

“Is Emma going to be okay?” Lilith spoke.

 

“I’m going to take care of her.” Michael stated. “It’s going to be a long week-”

 

“A week?!” Emma panted. “I can’t take a week of this.” 

 

“Welcome to the life of adulthood.” Michael chuckled petting her hair, as she whimpered. He set lilith on the edge of the bed and moved to collect clean clothes for Emma to wear. Something loose fitting, thin and even light. Just so she didn’t keep overheating as bad. “Go change into these okay?” 

 

Emma got helped up as she whimpered. 

 

“Can I take a shower?” Emma panted.

 

“Cold water then.” Michael spoke as he watched Emma walk into the bathroom, he looked at lilith who smiled at him. “What are you doing up?” 

 

“Emma wasn’t feeling good…” Lilith explained. “She was crying. I wanted to make her feel better. So I got her water.” Lilith looked to the empty cup.

 

“You are so good baby.” Michael kissed her as Lilith hugged him. 

 

“Are you here to stay?” Lilith sniffed threatening to cry again. “Big brother doesn’t know about my good night snug as a bug bedtime goodnight. I’m scared monsters will get me.” 

 

“They won’t get you.” Michael held her, as he picked her up. “Let’s make Emma some get better cookies.” 

 

“Get better cookies!” Lilith cheered as Michael walked out to the kitchen with her. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Lucifer sat with paris as she glanced at the menu, saying nothing as he focused on her coldly. She sighed after a moment, before placing her menu down obvious to her this was not a loving romantic date.

 

“Might as well just get what you wanted to say out of the way.” Paris stated. 

 

“...We never signed a prenup.” Lucifer spoke as Paris blinked at him amused.

 

“Ah. Yes. The little old thing about money.” Paris stated. “Scared I’m going to take you for everything?” 

 

“Yes.” Lucifer spoke as Paris smirked amused. 

 

“What makes you say that?” Paris said.

 

“I know you.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, so far you’ve given me no reason to.” Paris took a sip of her tea. “Since you gave up your alpha side piece.” 

 

“He wasn’t a side piece.” Lucifer spoke seriously as she paused. 

 

“Whatever it is, it is illegal.” Paris stated. 

 

“There are laws everyday being created to change that.” Lucifer stated.

 

“Well, It is still illegal to marry and it is still illegal to raise children in those...conditions.” Paris hummed. “A family the other day had their children taken away from two omegas.” 

 

“That won’t happen to me.” Lucifer stated. 

 

“It won’t?” Paris smirked as Lucifer’s phone buzzed with a missed message. He missed a call from...lilith? Lucifer put the phone to his ear with worry.

 

_ Hi big brother, it’s lilith...um...Emma’s really sick...and I’m going to get water for her but i’m not sure what else to do...she’s really sick right now- _

 

Lucifer stood quickly grabbing his coat. 

 

“We have to go.” Lucifer stated, as he forced Paris up and they quickly left out the door.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Michael placed some more ice packs against Emma’s skin, as Lilith sprayed Emma with a spray bottle. Emma was feeling so much better, as she drank some chocolate milk. Emma blinked at the tv behind them as she watched some documentary on Witches. 

 

Michael petted Emma’s hair as she sucked on her milk, as well as helped herself to her cookies. He couldn’t do more for her, and it was going to be a lot harder for her as this progressed but he realized very early that chocolate really helped his own ruts. 

 

Michael smiled to his daughter as Lilith continued to spray her down, letting the cold helped keep her from overheating. He would have to go get her, some of her own supplies for when it got bad, but he honestly didn’t know if the same sort of thing happened to female alphas. He would go to a shop and ask what supplies emma would need to handle herself this week. 

 

The bedroom door opened as Lilith glanced up, seeing the worried face of lucifer.

 

“Big brother! Look! Daddy’s home!” Lilith cheered as she bolted over to Lucifer, which he picked her up moving to Emma.

 

“Are you okay?!” Lucifer asked as Emma nodded. Lucifer pressed kisses to her face, before turning to Michael. He pulled him into a tight hug which Michael hugged back. “What’s wrong with her?”

 

“Rut.” Michael spoke softly. “She’s a alpha.” Michael pulled back as Lucifer cupped his face pressing a kiss to his nose.

 

“Our little girl is growing up.” Lucifer spoke as Michael nodded softly. “We have a family of Alpha’s.”

 

“Lilith isn’t decided yet.” Michael took lilith from lucifer. 

 

“Nope, I’m a alpha!” Lilith beamed, as Michael shook his head affectionately at the young child. 

 

“Okay. You can be a alpha.” Michael nuzzled her. 

 

“YAY!” Lilith giggled nuzzling back as Paris stood in the doorway.

 

“Michael.” Paris held her phone in her hand. “I believe you are trespassing.” 

 

“Am i?” Michael scoffed as he put lilith down. 

 

“We have fired you, yet you are in our home. With  _ our _ underaged daughter.” Paris stated.

 

“Oh...your daughter?” Michael smirked at that. “I didn’t see your name on the adoption papers.”

 

“As Lucifer’s wife, she’s mine now.” Paris smirked as Michael started to laugh at that. 

 

“This is where you are wrong.” Michael smirked coldly. 

 

“Michael.” Lucifer spoke with fear, as Michael kissed him to reassure him what he was doing.

 

“You and Lucifer only got married recently, yet...Legally Lucifer and I have been married for years. He can’t be married twice.” Michael smirked as her smile faded. “So...Doesn’t that make your marriage...invalid?” Michael laughed.

 

“You can’t be married.” Paris spoke. “Not legally.” 

 

“You forget, I’m no servant. I’m fucking rich.” Michael hummed. “I come from a long line of lawyers, no matter if the government didn’t double check our statuses. They still approved it. Which means...Get the fuck out of my house!” 

 

“I-I…” Paris was taken back.

 

“And take your PISSING shit dog with you!” Michael snapped as Paris quickly turned and left, as Lilith screamed in happiness as Michael picked her up.

 

“You did it, daddy!” Lilith screamed happily. “Does this mean you don’t have to leave?!”

 

“No, baby! I’ll never leave again!” Michael held her as Lucifer smiled happily pressing kisses to his face as well. 

 

“Dads…” Emma panted as they all turned. “I love you and I’m really happy...but I’m going to throw up.” 

 

“Ew!” Lilith spoke as Michael handed Lucifer lilith. 

 

“I got her. Go put lilith to bed.” Michael kissed him as lucifer nodded at his husband and started to the door. “And honey...make sure you see paris out.” Lucifer nodded again as he left out the room, leaving Michael to care for their daughter. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael came out of Emma’s bedroom after she finally passed out. The next week was really going to be hard on her but he was glad he was able to help her a bit. He paused seeing Lucifer standing waiting for him outside lilith's door. 

 

“...So.” Lucifer spoke. “...we are really married?” Michael nodded softly as Lucifer moved to him touching his skin softly.

 

“...I can’t believe it either.” Michael spoke. “But...we really do owe my brother a favor. He made the paperwork go through like it's been there already.” Lucifer touched his lips lovingly. 

 

“Remind me to kiss your brother when I see him.” Lucifer mumbled. 

 

“He told me, the only reason he did it was because he wants me happy….but he hates you.” Michael laughed.

 

“I’m still going to kiss him.” Lucifer teased. 

 

“Not before you kiss me first.” Michael hummed as Lucifer held him close. 

 

“I’m going to do a lot more than kiss you.” Lucifer mumbled before picking him up. Michael broke into laughter as Lucifer carried him towards the bedroom. “Because technically it’s our wedding night.”

 

“Only we will blessed with two wedding nights.” Michael hummed looking into his eyes. 

 

“Oh, this is going to be a week event.” Lucifer growled as Michael broke into laughter. “We ain’t stopping unless it’s to eat, drink or shit.” Michael laughed harder before he shook his head.

 

“God, I love you so much.” Michael mumbled as their lips touched lovingly. Lucifer kissed back, thanking every god in every religion for the man in his arms, as he slowly walked him towards the bedroom kicking the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love and support!
> 
> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
